Life After the Battle of Hogwarts
by snix9810
Summary: Ever want to know what happened in the 19 years between the Battle of Hogwarts and the Epilogue in the "Deathly Hallows"? Here's my version. Please read! R&R!


**Ok I was SOOOO sad when the Harry Potter series ended! I love those books! I always wondered what happened in the 17 years between the Battle of Hogwarts and the Epilogue…so to satisfy my "Harry Potter starvation" (wow that was nerdy) I decided to write this Fanfic. I hope you like it. My mom and friends and teachers think I have a talent in writing. I hope I do. If you think I do, please R&R!**

Harry's stomach rumbled. I had been a couple of hours since he had had the peanut butter sandwich that Kreacher had brought him. He had spent the whole time in Hogwarts, moving through the ancient castle, helping to repair the devastation inflicted by the evil, Dark force known as Lord Voldemort. Currently, he was crouched in the Grand Hall, helping to comfort the Weasley's after they had lost Fred. Harry had kept an eye on George, and was worried about him.

Fred and George were the inseperable twins. They were each other's best friend. George had wondered off around the Hall, looking lost. When George had lost his right ear, Fred had been there for him, cracking jokes, but showing sympathy at the same time. Now, George was in pain again, but his best friend wasn't there to comfort him this time. Fred was the one that George was in pain over.

Someone nudged his left knee. He glanced over quickly, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were forming in his eyes again. Ginny was gazing at him with concern etched all over her face. She gestured towards the doors, and Harry knew that she wanted to take a walk. He nudged Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny and I are going to take a walk around the grounds." Harry was whispering, not wanting to disturb the Weasley's in their time of grief. They both nodded, looking sullen.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny were strolling towards the lake, where they could see the marble tomb of Albus Dumbledore gleaming in the sunlight. Harry headed towards a large tree, under which Harry had sat many times. It was here that he watched (through the Pensieve) his father hang Snape upside down while they were in school. Ginny and Harry strolled there in silence, not touching, as if afraid that even the lightest nudge would send the other over the edge.

Ginny settled under the tree, Harry sitting beside her. They sat there for longer than Harry could count. Not touching. Not speaking. Silently reading the other's eyes.

"Do you still love me?" Harry asked the question before he could stop himself. The moment it left his lips, he regretting asking it.

"Of course, Harry. I always have, and always will. Why would you think that I didn't love you anymore?" Ginny looked worried, and slightly hurt. As if she thought that Harry had lost trust in her since they had last truly spoken.

"I don't know. I was worried that…that when I pretended to be dead, and then wasn't, that I had hurt you too much." Harry stared at the ground while speaking. He didn't deserve to look at Ginny. She was too good for him.

"Harry…," Ginny's voice sounded watery, unstable even. "When you were pretending to be dead, I know now that you did what you had to do to take down Voldemort. Then, when I thought that you actually were dead, I was hoping that someone would kill me in the battle. I don't think that I can live in a world where you don't exist, Harry Potter. It would hurt too much. I do wish you had told me what you were doing, but I forgive you." Ginny spoke slowly, as if afraid that, when she was done speaking, Harry would fade away. Forever. Harry was shocked. He knew that Ginny loved him, and that he loved her, but he didn't know that she felt so deeply about him.

"Ginny. The feeling is mutual. Do you know why I decided to finally give myself up to Voldemort?" Ginny shook her head. "When Voldemort killed Snape, he left while Snape was dying. Snape gave me his memories, and I lived them through the Pensieve. Dumbledore once told Snape that when he tried to kill me when I was one, a bit of himself was placed within me. That was why I could speak Parseltounge and we could see into each other's memories and thoughts. Well, when the prophecy said that neither of us could live while the other survived, it meant that while a part of Voldemort's soul was within me, he would live on. I gave myself up so that Voldemort would be normal, and killable. Since I could love and Voldemort could not, I was given a second chance at life. But when Voldemort used the Killing Curse on me, the last emotion I had was the agony of not being able to ever see you again. I love you, Ginny Weasley. You are my life, and I would go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy." Harry finished his speech with worry. What if Ginny thought he was moving too fast?

"Wow. I had no idea that you had been through so much. When I saw you dead Harry, my first thought was that we would never be together again, never be able to get married, never be able to start a family. I love you too, Harry Potter." Ginny had tears sparkling in her eyes.

Harry reached out and gently pulled Ginny into his lap. He stroked her hair, and gently kissed it. Ginny turned her head towards him, and he met her lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed like it was the last time they ever would. They kissed like it was their first one. It was full of love. The kiss could have lasted minutes or hours. Harry didn't know the difference. As long as he was with Ginny, all was well.

**Yeah. I can be **_**deep.**_

**Please R&R! I'm currently working on 2 other HP fanfics, one about the Loves on Harry Potter and the second is a songfic. Thanks for reading!**

**Snix9810**


End file.
